Reflections
by TheOnyxDragon12
Summary: I am him; he is me. Through both of our eyes, you shall see. (Rated T for later chapters, and to be safe.)


**(A/N: I read a fanfiction. I was smacked with inspiration. End of story. I also wrote this to help ease my fear of the dark. I may write another one like this, sometime later. The title states it all. And no, I am not intentionally shipping Jack & Slendy within the context of this story. Maybe fluff, but nothing beyond that. Probably. There's a 50/50 chance.**

**- The Onyx Dragon.)**

Jack Frost's POV

I couldn't help staring at my reflection. No, I wasn't one of those conceited guys. I wasn't even dressed that well either. Just the usual blue hoodie, and brown sweatpants for your usual Guardian of Fun, also known as me. Jack Frost. Ya know, the guy who freezes over your windows in winter or late fall? The guy who makes snow days? The best snowball fighter, like, ever? The one who gave his life for his sister? Yep, that's me, the teen with frost blue eyes, and snow-white hair.

About the thing about the reflection...I had no idea why I was really staring at it anyways. I was playing another winter game with Jamie, as per usual. We were playing one of my favorites, Deadpool. ( Yes, the game is based on the psycomaniac. I was around in the nineties, you know.)  
The goal is to not get hit with the snowball by your assailant, also known as the person playing as Deadpool. Deadpool throws the ammo at you, and the last person standing is it next. Everyone who has been hit lays on the ground like a dead body. The game is more fun if you have a snowball launcher, or a Supersoaker, or if everyone is in costume.

It was Jamie's turn to play Deadpool as I turned to look at myself in the frozen pond next to me.

"Hey Jack!", I turned to see Jamie in costume. " Look out!"

He hit me square in the face. _That kid sure has an arm_, I thought as I wiped snow out of my eyes. I laid down on the ground, and watched him throw volleys of snowballs at the other kids. The last person not hit was a girl named Lara. Lara was new to town, a little older than the rest, and she was very introverted. Lara usually only talked to Jamie and I, and Lara was always the champion at Deadpool. You could hardly hear her footsteps in the snow, but you can always feel her snowballs.

I ran from the snowbank I was laying in, and hid behind a fur tree near the pond. I glimpsed her slip the mask over her curly, golden blonde hair. I could hear the other kids getting ahnillated by Lara. Soon, I heard quiet footsteps near the tree.

I walked over to the source of the noise."Okay, Lara, you got me-"

It wasn't Lara. My eyes widened, taking in the person before me.

He was really tall, somewhere over ten feet, and he was paler than me. He was very skinny, and had very long arms, legs, and fingers. The man was wearing a very serious-looking buisness suit, and...he had thick, black tentacles.

The worst part? He had no face. The next worst part? He teleported behind me,and picked me up.

"H-hey! Put me down!" I writhed in his arms.

His tentacles shot out from under his suit, and pulled me towards his chest. "Why fret, child?"

His voice was creepy. It was like a snake's hiss, but also like hot chocolate. Seductive, warm, and enticing. But still creepy.

He rested one of his hands on the back of my head,and ran his long fingers through my hair. "Why do you struggle? You are safe. For now..."

"Let me go." I looked up at the empty eye sockets on his face.

He placed a finger on my lips."Do not say words that you do not mean. Quiet, child."

"Jack, where are you?", Lara's soft voice called. " You're next!"

The man stroked my nose. "Jack? A charming name. Goodbye, Jack. I will see you again tonight."

He released me, and teleported away. Storm clouds gathered as he left, and a fierce wind began blowing.

I stepped out from behind the fir tree, and faced Lara."Sorry, kiddos. Looks like it's about to storm."

Most of them groaned, while a few began wrapping their scarves tightly. The only one who wasn't wearing a jacket was Lara.

While the rest of the kids began to walk home, I held Lara back. " Lara, are you okay?"

She smiled. " I'm okay, Jack. I'm used to the cold." She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

She got me there, and I decided to be honest. " I dont think so.."

" Who were you talking to?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"My dad used to say that you should never talk to strangers. But you have to, or you would never make friends or enemies."

I frowned in concern." Used to?"

She leaned closer to me. "He's gone."

" Oh...Is your mom okay?"

"I never met her." Her face brightened a little."But I stay with my grandparents, so I still have a family."

I thought back to my sister. Now that I've seen the memory within the teeth, I've started to remember more. I think her name was Jane. " I had a family, once."

"Where are they?"

I pointed to the sky.

"Oh..Maybe they know my dad.."

"Maybe...Do you want me to walk you home?", I offered.

She smiled. "That would be nice."

**(A/N: This chapter is fluffy. No, this is not an official shipping of OC/Jack, either. If you were wondering about the plot line, Slender's appearance, Lara, and his reflection are clear plot hints. Post your thoughts, questions, feelings, and inferences in the Review section, please. And if you want something a bit more gory, check out my other Slender crossover fic, _Hunted in the Dark I: Sunset. _You can find it under my profile page, or under the Ultimate Spider-Man & Percy Jackson Crossover Section.**

** - The Onyx Dragon )**


End file.
